


Here, there and Everywhere

by mimi_jordan



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_jordan/pseuds/mimi_jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul píše pieseň o ňom a Johnovi u Johna doma alebo ako vznikla pieseň Here, there and Everywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, there and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here, there and everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154781) by imaginethebeatles. 



> Origin author of this story is great imaginebeatles . Translation with permission. All credit belongs to her, I own anything.

+++  
Paul pozoroval ako John ladne skočil do priezračne čistej vody v bazéne. Mali za sebou niekoľko náročných dní a tak sa rozhodli, že potrebujú nejaký čas pre seba. Našťastie pre nich, Cynthia a Jane sa rozhodli odísť spolu a dopriať im kľud. Cynthia vzala so sebou aj Juliana, hoci vedela ako ho John zbožňuje, s ním v dome by nemal chvíľu oddychu. John sa o to nestaral. Bol rád, že má pár dní pre seba a môže relaxovať. John k sebe pozval Paula, aby sa necítil tak sám a bola to pre nich oboch výborná príležitosť ako vypnúť, mať pokoj a stráviť nejaký čas spolu mimo prácu.  
Paul sa odsunul od bazénu keď ho ofŕkala vyšplechnutá voda. Bol teplý deň. Paul bol rád, že John má bazén. Nielen kvôli osvieženiu, ale najmä preto, že mokrý John vyzeral fantasticky. Paul si olizol pery, keď sa John opäť vynoril. Odrážajúce sa slnko od vody dodávalo scéne pred ním jemne dramatický nádych. Paul ležal na bruchu, s hlavou položenou na rukách, a sledoval ako John zaplával niekoľko dĺžok. John sa na neho usmial. Paul zdvihol ruku, John taktiež a zakýval mu, aby sa pridal. Paul pokýval hlavou „nie“. John pokrčil plecami a pokračoval v plávaní. Paul si povzdychol a zobral späť do ruky pero. Jeho pôvodný plán bol nič nepísať počas oddychu, ale nemohol sa donútiť prestať.

Here, making each day of the year Tu, prežívam každý deň v roku  
Changing my life with the wave of his hand Mením svoj život mávnutím jeho ruky  
Nobody can deny that there's something there Nikto nemôže poprieť, že tam niečo je

Paul študoval svoj výtvor. Tvárilo sa to, že by to mohla byť nová pieseň. Všetko čo musel urobiť bolo zmeniť he na she, ako to vždy robili. Paul začul nad sebou zvuk. Pozrel hore, prekvapený spŕškou z ruky plnej vody na jeho tvári.  
„John! Oh Bože! Je studená! Do pekla!“ vykríkol Paul. Počul Johnov pobavený smiech.  
„Prečo to kurva robíš?“ opýtal sa Paul nahnevane. John si rozstrapatil svoje mokré vlasy.  
„Pretože sa mi páčiš keď si mokrý. To predsa vieš:“ odvetil John. Paul na neho pozrel. Na tvári mal bláznivý úškrn. Paul do neho jemne sotil.  
„Kretén....“ dodal. John poodstúpil. Obrátil sa, poslal mu vzdušný bozk a vzápätí na to skočil do bazénu, rozstreknúc ešte viac vody na Paula. Paul rýchlo odsunul svoj poznámkový blok z nebezpečnej zóny, ktorú John vytvoril svojím skokom.  
„John, je mi zima.“ Povedal Paul keď ležali spolu na osuškách vyhrievajúc sa na slnku. John otvoril oči a pozrel hore na neho. Ležal s hlavou položenou v Paulovom lone. Paulove prsty hladili Johnovu jemnú pokožku.  
„A?“ opýtal sa. Paul sa na neho usmial.  
„Za A, musíš zdvihnúť svoju hlavu, aby som mohol vstať a ísť si pre svoj župan.“ Vysvetlil Paul. John zaúpel a omotal svoje ruky okolo Paula, pritiahnúc si ho bližšie k sebe, zaboril tvár do jeho brucha. Paul sa zahihňal nad tým pocitom, ktorý to v ňom vyvolalo a pohladil Johna po vlasoch a tvári.  
„No tak, Johnny. Musím, lebo ináč nachladnem. A to by si nechcel, alebo áno?“ opýtal sa Paul s úsmevom. John pritakal „áno.“  
„Ale ja fakt chcem. Potom by si musel zostať doma, a ja by som sa mohol o teba starať a mohli by sme stráviť celý deň v posteli a každú hodinu by si dostal odo mňa opich.“ Povedal John. Paul cítil Johnov úsmev na svojom bruchu. Paul zaťahal za jeho vlasy a John sa trochu odsunul.  
„John. Možno ti nedovolím nič keď budem chorý.“ Odvetil Paul. John nadvihol obočie a zazrel naňho. Paul si povzdychol. „Ok, možno máš pravdu. Ale stále...“ nedokončil. John zavrčal a pomaly sa posadil. Paul mu vlepil malý bozk na líce. Rýchlo sa postavil a odbehol si po župan. John ho ťapol po zadku sledujúc jeho beh.  
„John, prestaň!“ zakričal. John sa uškrnul a mrkol naňho.  
John mal opäť svoju hlavu položenú v, teraz príjemne načechranom, Paulovom lone. Paul kĺzal prstami cez jeho zlatisté vlasy. Pozrel dole na neho. Johnove oči boli zavreté.  
„John?“ jemne zašepkal Paul. Žiadna odpoveď. Paul to skúsil ešte raz trochu hlasnejšie. John nereagoval. Paul vzdychol a pozoroval Johnovu dvíhajúcu sa a klesajúcu hruď v pravidelnom rytme. Zaspal. Paul prechádzal svojím prstom po jemnej pokožke Johnovej tváre. John sa zo spánku usmial cítiac Paulove prsty na svojom líci.  
Paul sa pre seba usmial. Želal si, aby to takto zostalo navždy. Obidvaja pokojne ležiac jeden druhému v náručí. Navždy spolu, robiť si čo chcú. Nestarať sa o to, čo si o nich pomyslia iní. O ich vzťahu. Paul vedel, že to nikdy nebude možné. Takže byť tu alebo kdekoľvek s Johnom mu stačilo. Dokiaľ/ Dokým bol John s ním, nemusel sa obávať ničoho. John by bol pri ňom keby ho potreboval a naopak Paul by stál vždy pri ňom. paul počul niekoho zakašľať. Rozhliadol sa okolo seba. Zbadal Johnovu domácu ako mu kýva. Paul jej pokynul, aby prišla potichu bližšie. Nechcel zobudiť Johna. vyzeral tak pokojne a milo keď spal. Ako malé dieťa po oslave svojich narodenín. Vyčerpané z toľkého nadšenia.  
„Je to v poriadku keď odídem?“ opýtala sa potichu Dot. Paul si spomenul čo mu povedal John, aby ju poslal domov o štvrtej a mohli tak mať celý dom iba pre seba. Paul nemaj šajnu koľko je hodín. Iba sekundu váhal nad odpoveďou. Trochu sa pohol, aby sa mu lepšie sedelo. John sa trochu pomrvil keď ucítil pohyb. „Ach, iste. Pekný zbytok dňa.“ Povedal Paul mäkko keď sa uistil, že sa John neprebudil. Dot prikývla. Ešte sa zmienila o nejakom jedle v chladničke, ale to už Paul nepočul. Iba prikývol a odzdravil. Keď odišla, Paul sa načiahol vedľa po svoj poznámkový blok a ceruzku. Otvoril ho a začal písať.

There, running my hands through his hair. Tam, kĺžem svojimi rukami cez jeho vlasy  
Both of us thinking how good it can be. Obidvaja myslíme na to, aké dobré to môže byť  
Someone’s speaking, but he doesn’t know she’s there Niekto hovorí, ale on ani nevie, že ona je tam.

I want him everywhere Chcem ho mať všade  
and if he’s besides me I know I need never care. a ak bude pri mne viem, že sa nikdy nebudem musieť starať/báť  
But to love him is to need him everywhere. Ale milovať ho znamená potrebovať ho všade.

Paul sa pre seba usmial a odložil ceruzku a blok späť. Takmer na smrť sa vyľakal keď zbadal Johna ako pozerá na neho s úsmevom na tvári.  
„Čo si to tam písal? Alebo možno kreslil? Dúfam, že nič zvrhlé.“ Opýtal sa John. Paul sa zasmial a pokrútil hlavou.  
„Iba ak v tvojich snoch Lennon. Iba v tvojich snoch.“ odvetil mu Paul. John sa stále uškŕňal. Trochu sa nadvihol a oprel sa o ruky.  
„Ale keď si v mojich snoch robíš ďaleko viac vecí. Si skazený chlapec, v mojich snoch. Veľmi neslušný, zhýralý a sexy chlapec.“ Zapriadol zvodne John. A oblizol si pery.  
„No, to je dobre. Pretože mne sa páči byť neslušným, skazeným chlapcom s tebou....“ odpovedal Paul s veľavravným úsmevom.  
„Oh nehovor, vážne?“ nadhodil John prisunúc sa k nemu bližšie. Paul mu omotal ruky okolo krku.  
„Oh, áno. Prečo mi neveríš?“ opýtal sa Paul. John pokrčil plecami.  
„Ak mi neveríš, možno by som ti to mal ukázať.“ povedal Paul. John si zahryzol do pery. Položil ruku na Paulove stehno.  
„Nuž teda. Možno by si mal.“ Paul s výkrikom na neho skočil. John sa zasmial a ovinul ruky Paulovi oklo pása.  
„Odišla?“ spýtal sa. Paulovi hneď došlo na čo myslí.  
„Hej, poslal som ju domov pred pár minútami. Už by mala byť preč.“ Odpovedal Paul. John presunul jednu ruku na Paulove pozadie a poriadne ho stisol.  
„Dobre, pretože nemienim byť potichu. Dodal. Paul sa uškrnul. John naklonil hlavu a bozkal Paula na krk. Paul zavzdychal keď mu Johnova ruka začala masírovať jeho pevný zadok.  
John Paula vášnivo bozkával, strkajúc mu jazyk takmer do krku, kým sa potácali hore schodmi. Paul zakaždým zanariekal keď ho John pritlačil k stene, schodom alebo podlahe. Paul sa niekde po ceste zbavil županu, takže obidvala zostali iba vo svojich, trochu vlhkých plavkách. John opäť pritlačil Paula proti stene. Teraz boli v hale. Johnova spálňa sa nachádzala len o troje dverí ďalej. Ale Paul si nebol istý či zvládnu sa tam dostať. Dúfal, že hej. Akokoľvek zúfalo Johna chcel, dnes si to chcel užiť na posteli. Pri stene alebo na podlahe to robili, keď mali naponáhlo, alebo nemali žiadnu inú možnosť. Paul to dnes chcel na posteli. Nechcel, aby to bolo animálne a rýchle, trochu drsné áno, to bola iná vec. Paul mal rád, keď bol John na neho drsný. V posteli, proti stene, na toalete. Nezáležalo na tom kde, drsnosť bola niečo, čo si Paul aj John spoločne užívali.  
„Ach, dopekla John!“ zavzdychal Paul keď ho John nadvihol. Paul okamžite obmotal nohy Johnovi okolo pása. John ho držal za zadok. Oždiboval slanú, potom zvlhlú pokožku Paulovho krku až kým nebola červená a John si nebol istý, že zanechá značku. Paul zaplietol prsty do Johnových vlasov a pritiahol ho bližšie, zúfalo túžiac po niečom viac.  
„Ach, John. Oh, prosím.“ stonal Paul kým sa Johnove ústa sunuli nižšie k jeho bradavkám a kmitol cez ne jazykom. Paul zvrátil hlavu dozadu ku stene. Cítil nepríjemnú tesnosť plaviek. Pomyslel si, že sa roztrhnú ak ich zo seba čoskoro nezhodí. John si to tiež všimol a snažil sa mu ich vyzliecť jednou rukou. Paul mu trochu pomáhal. Nešlo to veľmi ľahko. John namrzene zavrčal.  
„Roztrhni ich. Je mi to jedno.“ Zamručal Paul. John prikývol a strhol ten kus oblečenia z Paula dolu. Paul zavzdychal, keď sa jeho nahý, ako skala tvrdý penis dotkol Johnovej obnaženej pokožky. Zovrel Johnovu tvár v dlani a otočil ju čelom k sebe. Ich oči sa stretli a celý svet zamrzol. Akoby prestal existovať čas. John si olizol pery.  
„Milujem ťa.“ pošepkal mäkko.  
„Aj ja ťa milujem.“ Odpovedal Paul.  
Zaútočil na Johnove ústa a prudko ho pobozkal. Strkajúc mu jazyk až do krku. John sa taktiež zbavil oblečenia a vzal Paula za ruku. Omotal ju okolo oboch údov. Paul vedel čo má robiť. Spracovával ich obidvoch naraz. John zaúpel a cítil, že mu kolená vypovedajú službu. Paul to zbadal.  
„John, spálňa.“ Vydýchol Paul vábivo Johnovi do ucha. John zastenal a dostrkal Paula do spálne. Paul pri tom neprestával hladiť ich erekcie.  
John hodil Paula na posteľ. Paul pri dopade zaúpel. John na neho vzápätí vyliezol. Paul sa nemohol odtrhnúť od sledovania Johnových očí. Boli plné lásky a túžby. Paul už takmer cítil Johnov stoporený penis v sebe. Omotal svoje ruky okolo Johna a hlboko ho pobozkal. John zavrčal do jeho úst.  
„Kurva, Macca. Potrebujem ťa. Oh, dopekla.“Zaškrípal keď sa od seba trochu odsunuli. Paul vymenil ich pozície a okamžite presunul svoje pery na Johnov penis. Pozrel hore na Johna. Stretli sa im oči. Paul sa naňho usmial a olizol jeho penis. Krúžil jazykom okolo hlavičky akoby to bolo lízanka. John zavzdychal a zaplietol prsty do Paulových vlasov. Jemne zaťahal. Paul ho vzal celého do úst, hmkal okolo neho, aby ho ešte viac rozpálil. John sa chytil a prirazil tvrdšie. Paulov penis poskočil.  
„John, potrebujem ťa. Hneď. Prosím, vezmi si ma. Pomiluj ma ako vždy.“ Paul ho takmer prosil. John sa na neho usmial a hlboko a milujúco ho pobozkal. Paul cítil ako ho chytá závrat.  
„Zatočila sa mi z teba hlava.“ začul Paul zašepkať Johna do jeho ucha. Paul sa zachichotal.  
„U mňa rovnako.“ Odvetil. John sa usmial, pobozkal ho a položil na chrbát. Zdvihol mu nohy. Paul sa načiahol do zásuvky a vytiahol odtiaľ tubu s gélom.  
„Dík.“ poďakoval mu John. Paul sa uvoľnil a zavrel oči. Príjemne ho mrazilo v chrbte keď cítil Johnov chladný, vlhký prst kĺzať proti svojmu vstupu. John pomaly zatlačil a pomaly pokračoval kým sa Paul opäť neuvoľnil. Až potom pridal druhý a tretí.  
„John, prosím. Už to viac nevydržím. Ah bože! Prosím.“ Prosil Paul. John vytiahol prsty. Pripravil sa. A namieril svoj penis oproti Paulovmu vstupu.  
„Povedz, že ma miluješ.“ prikázal mu. Paul zavzdychal keď ucítil Johnov penis.  
„Milujem ťa. Milujem ťa. A vždy budem. Zúfalo ťa milujem. Viac než čokoľvek na svete, John. Oh, John. Budem ťa milovať až do smrti.“ cítil Johnov smiech. Bol odmenený bozkom na ústa.  
„Taktiež ťa milujem, Paul. Tak ako nikoho predtým. Ty si moje všetko. Milujem ťa.....“ vyznal John a pomaly zatlačil dovnútra. Paul zastenal a zdrapil do rúk prestieradlo. Počul aj Johnove vzdychy. A to všetko ho takmer posunulo za okraj.  
Vyvrcholili naraz. Tak ako vždy. Obaja ležali rozvalení na posteli. Paul bezpečne v Johnovom náručí. John nežne pobozkal Paula na hlavu.  
„Myslel som to vážne, vieš.“ začal John. Paul otvoril oči a pozrel na neho.  
„Čo?“ opýtal sa nechápavo.  
„To, čo som ti povedal, o tom, že ťa milujem. Ja ťa naozaj milujem. A myslel som to všetko vážne. Neviem si prestaviť moju existenciu bez teba. Neviem si ani predstaviť aký by bol môj život, keby som ťa nebol stretol.“ dokončil John. Paul sa zasmial.  
„Ja viem..“ odvetil položartom. „Tiež ťa milujem, John. A aj ja som to myslel vážne. Budem ťa milovať až do smrti. Nič ma nemôže zastaviť. Nikto ma nedonúti prestať ťa milovať.“ John mu venoval ďalší bozk.  
„To rád počujem.“ povedal. Paul sa pousmial. Rozhliadol sa okolo seba. Na zemi zbadal ležať jeho poznámkový blok. Nemal ani poňatia ako sa sem mohol dostať, ale nestala sa o to. Otočil sa a bozkal Johna na jeho jemné pery.  
„Si milý.“ skonštatoval John. Paul sa zasmial.  
Však preto ma všetci volajú milý Beatle, idiot.“ odvetil. John sa zasmial a znova ho pobozkal. Pohladil ho po líci.  
„Majú pravdu:“ doložil. Paul mu venoval úsmev.  
„Počkaj tu.“ riekol. Rýchlo vyskočil z postele, zhrabol svoj blok a ľahol si späť pod perinu. John zdvihol obočie,  
„Nepozeraj sa! povedal Paul. John potriasol hlavou, ale oči zavrel. Paul rýchlo načarbal niekoľko riadkov na papier. A pridal ešte jeden navrch.  
„Môžeš!“ prikázal Paul. John otvoril oči. Paul sa na neho usmial a podal mu svoj zatvorený poznámkový blok. Ceruzku niekam odhodil. Už ju viac nepotreboval. John zdvihol obočie, a blok si od neho vzal.  
„Čítaj. Prvá strana. Tú novú.“ vyslovil Paul. S detským úsmevom na tvári. John si pomyslel, že je to tá najrozkošnejšia vec na svete. Otvoril blok a začítal sa do textu pred sebou.  
To lead a better life, Aby som mohol viesť lepší život,  
I need my love to be here , potrebujem, aby moja láska bola tu...

Here, making each day of the year. Tu, prežívam každý deň v roku  
Changing my life with the wave of his hand. Mením svoj život mávnutím jeho ruky  
Nobody can deny that there’s something there. Nikto nemôže poprieť, že tam niečo je

There, running my hand through his hair. Tam, kĺžem svojimi rukami cez jeho vlasy  
Both of us thinking how good it can be. Obidvaja myslíme na to, aké dobré to môže byť  
Someone’s speaking, but he doesn’t know she’s there. Niekto hovorí, ale on ani nevie, že ona je tam

I want him everywhere, Chcem ho mať všade  
And if he’s besides me I know I need never care a ak bude pri mne viem, že sa nikdy nebudem musieť starať/ báť  
But to love him is to need him everywhere. Ale milovať ho znamená potrebovať ho všade

Knowing that love is to share. Viem, že lásku treba zdieľať  
Each one believing that love never dies. Každý verí, že láska nikdy nezomrie  
Watching their eyes, Pozerám sa mu do očí  
And hoping I’m always there. a dúfam, že v nich vždy budem

I want him everywhere Chcem ho mať všade  
And if he’s besides me I know I need never care a ak bude pri mne viem, že sa nikdy nebudem musieť starať/ báť  
But to love him is to need him Ale milovať ho znamená potrebovať ho všade

Everywhere, knowing that love is to share. Všade, viem, že lásku treba zdieľať  
Each one believe that love never dies. Každý verí, že láska nikdy nezomrie  
Watching their eyes, Pozerám sa mu do očí  
And hoping I’m always there. a dúfam, že v nich vždy budem

I will be there, and everywhere. Budem tam a všade  
Here, there and everywhere. Tu, tam, a všade.

Paul pozoroval Johnovu tvár pri čítaní. Nebol si istý, čo si o tom myslel John. Dúfal, že John povie, že je to dobré. Napísal to predsa o nich. Čo ak sa to Johnovi nebude páčiť? Mohlo by to prezradiť ich vzťah? Paul sa náhle cítil vystrašený. Po chvíli John na neho pozrel. Mal rotšírené a oči a vôbec sa neusmieval. Paul sa začal obávať najhoršieho.  
„To si napísal dnes?“ opýtal sa John. Paul pomaly prikývol. Začal sa hrať so svojimi prstami. A náhle sa cítil príliš odhalený.  
„Nepáči sa ti?“ spýtal sa Paul. Odpoveďou mu bol Johnov smiech.  
„Čo? Čo myslíš? Paul. Paulie.“ povedal John. Pohladil Paula po líci, aby ho primäl pozrieť mu do očí. Paul mal slzy na krajíčku.  
„Paul, milujem ju. Úžasné. Nemôžem uveriť, že si toto napísal o našom dni. O tom čo sme práve robili.“ dodal. Paul sa musel usmiať nad tým ako sa John vyhol tomu slovu.  
„Mali by sme ju dať na nový album,“zhodnotil John. Paul na neho šokovane pozeral..  
„Ak ovšem budeš chcieť. Je to tvoja pieseň.“ doložil John rýchlo. Paul pokýval hlavou.  
„To by bolo fajn. Celkom sa mi páči.“ Škoda len, že musíme zameniť he za she.“ odvetil. Neveril, že takéto niečo raz Johnovi povie.  
„Ja viem, Macca. Ale musíme. Vieš, že musíme.“ povedal John. A Paul prikývol.  
„Viem. Len si želám, aby sme nemuseli.“ smutne dodal. John pritakal a pevne Paula objal.  
„Ja tiež, Paul. Ja tiež. Možno jedného dňa, ja neviem.“ doložil.  
„Vyšli sme predsa s Boys, nie?“ opýtal sa Paul. John sa zasmial.  
„To je iné. To naspieval Ringo.“ dodal. Paul sa tiež usmial.  
„Milujem ťa John.“ pošepol Paul. John ho pobozkal na líce.  
„Ja viem, Paul. Aj ja ťa milujem.“ odpovedal John. Paul mu venoval láskyplný bozk na ústa.  
„Vieš,“ začal John keď sa od seba po chvíli odtiahli, „Teraz keď som si prečítal celý text. Myslím, že by sme sa mali milovať znova.“ dokončil. Paul nadvihol obočie.  
„Milovať? John si v poriadku?“ opýtal sa s úškrnom. John do neho sotil.  
„Áno, milovať. Tvoja pieseň je prekliato romantická. Preto by sme mali urobiť niečo romantické. nemyslíš?“ opýtal sa John. Paul sa opäť zasmial.  
„Mäkneš nám, John.“ povedal. John pokrčil plecami a postrčil Paula na posteľ.  
„V konečnom dôsledku som romantik.“ Odvetil a rukou skĺzol po Paulovom chvejúcom sa tele.

+++ FIN +++


End file.
